Mending Bridges
by Syreina
Summary: Seth had to make things better with Randy Orton. One shot of Smut and more Smut. Warning Slash (Use to be called Angel's wings but it was confusing with two Angel stories.)
1. Chapter 1

Seth fidgets outside of the hotel room. Hunter had demanded that Seth make Randy happy. Hunter even went so far as to say, by any means necessary. Seth chewed his thumb nail knowing what Randy wanted. Randy had been very obvious that he was going to be the first man to have Seth. Seth had many girlfriends but until he came to the wwe, he hadn't even been interested in men. Then Randy started in on him. Even in the Shield, Randy had been painfully obvious, and used any excuse to touch or flirt with Seth backstage. To the point where Seth avoided him at all costs. Then when Seth joined the Authority he needed up just dealing with it and continued to try to not get stuck alone with the viper.

Now Seth was in a situation he had to give into the Viper's attention. He had no choice. Hunter made that clear that Seth needed to mend this fence. Seth takes a breath and knocks on the door. He jumps when the door is opened and Orton stands there smirking at him.

"oh how did I know that Hunter would send you tonight, took you long enough though," Orton says looking Seth over.

Stephanie had picked Seth's clothing out. Just joggers and no underwear even. She had made it painfully obvious as well what he was expected to do. Randy looked him over and smirks, "Mommy dressed you?"

Seth glares at him, "shut up."

Randy snickers and moves, letting Seth into the room. Seth walks into the room and looks around. He goes stiff when he sees the bottle of lube sitting on the night stand. Randy wasn't even pretending that he wasn't going to fuck Seth's brains out. Seth swallows and then turns to leave, thinking fuck this. He yelps though when he comes chest to chest with Randy and Randy wraps his arms around him, trapping him.

"Now where do you think your going, Sethie," Randy purrs in his ear.

Seth shakes and looks at him, "I... I'm leaving."

Randy smirks softly and shakes his head, "Oh no your not."

Seth squeaks as Randy's one hand travel's down and cups his ass. Randy smirks impossibly large at the squeak. He leans down and kisses Seth, his tongue running alone the seem of Seth's lips. Seth opens his mouth to protest and Randy claims his mouth in a deep kiss. Seth whimpers softly as Randy plunders his mouth, exploring every part. Randy's hand also pulls Seth's hips against his.

Seth manages to pull back, breathless. Randy though is grinding his hip against Seth's making his head swim with pleasure. Randy smirks and pulls Seth close, resting his forehead against Seth's. Randy is panting lightly as he whispers, "No underwear Sethie.."

Seth gasps as Randy's hand slips into his joggers. Randy's finger sliding up his ass and gently pressing just slightly against his opening. Seth mewls softly and his hand tangles in Randy's shirt. His knees feeling like jelly, and everything feeling surreal. Randy smirks as he lets Seth lean against him as he pulls lightly at Seth's joggers, letting them fall to the ground. Seth's breath catches as Randy grinds against his bare cock and when he can finally make a sound, all that comes out is a soft whine.

Randy moves and picks Seth up, dropping him onto the bed. Randy steps out of his joggers as well and pulls his shirt off. Seth watches with wide eyes. He looks down at Randy's hardiness and tentatively reaches out running his finger lightly along Randy's cock. Randy moans softly and watches Seth looks him over. Randy leans over and claims Seth's mouth again in a hard kiss, not wanting to play around tonight. He lays Seth back and crawls over Seth, kneeling between his legs.

Seth whimpers and arches into Randy's touch as Randy trails his fingers down and cups his cock.

Randy whispers softly against Seth's ear, "You've never done this before have you?"

Seth shakes his head no and mewls as Randy strokes his cock.

Randy whispers again, "trust me?"

Seth swallows as his world seems to fade into the sensations Randy is caused with his cock in Randy's hand, "yes.. please randy.."

Randy moves and grabs the pillow, putting it under Seth's hips. His hand keep stroking Seth as he picks up the lube. Seth closes his eyes as he feels Randy's fingers prob his entrance. One finger slowly slides into him. Seth whimpers in pleasure as Randy keeps stroking Seth as Randy's finger moves in and out of Seth.

Randy smirks and watches Seth squirm under him, "you like that Sethie?"

Seth whimpers, "yes.. "

Randy growls softly, "your not even at the main event and your almost gone Rollins."

Randy moves Seth's legs so they're over his own wide spread thighs and adds another finger, scissoring them. Seth's hands tangle in the sheets as he feels Randy prob further. Stars then dance in front of them as Randy touches the magic spot and his hips jerk up as he cries out. Randy laughs softly as he continues to massage that spot, and his hand stills on Seth's cock as Seth's hips jerk up.

When Randy adds a third Seth, feels like it's too much the pleasure and the stretching feeling. Everything is making things swim in front of his eyes. Randy keeps pressing and massaging that spot and his world is just swimming. He shakes softly in pleasure and finally his hand grips Randy's forearm trying to ground himself. Randy is keeping him on the edge and torturing him now. Randy enjoys for his part watching Seth almost sob in pleasure. Seth is mumbling and crying out, the only thing that Randy can make out is please in the gibberish. Finally Randy pulls his fingers out and Seth whines sharply at the lose. Seth's breathing is ragged and his face flushed. Randy pulls Seth forward and kisses him deeply.

Seth nearly sobs as Randy's hand moves off his cock and rests on his hips. He looks up at Randy panting as he watches Randy stare down at him.

Randy runs his finger over Seth's lips and whispers, "stay with me Rollins."

Seth nods and bites his lip as he feels the world come back into focus. Randy leans forward and whispers, "so beautiful angel."

Seth blushes as Randy picks up his legs and sets them on Randy's shoulders, then Randy's hand takes a hold of his own cock and guides it to Seth's entrance. Seth looks down and then his hands grip onto Randy's shoulders. He winces in pain as Randy slowly presses into him. Seth feels like it won't fit and it hurts so much as Randy slowly pushes inside. He whimpers in pain and whispers, "Randy.. hurts.. "

Randy stops and cups Seth's cheek, pulling him up to lightly kiss him, "breath Angel.. I promise it will get better."

Seth breaths and his nails bite into Randy's shoulders, as he tries to stop the pain. He nods as he calms and Randy pushes in again, this time pushing all the way in. Seth whimpers and pulls Randy close, hiding his face in Randy's shoulder as he adjusts. He gasps as Randy pulls back and then pulls back and thrusts in. The feeling of Randy filling him and fucking him is exquisite. Randy moans in pleasure as he starts to fuck Seth's tightness.

Seth mewls as Randy begins to hit his prostate and send off little sharp zings of pleasure inside him. Seth clings to Randy's arm as he feels himself start to lose it. Randy growls and looks down at Seth, mumbling about how beautiful he is and how much he wants to see him come undone. Seth pants and then cries out as Randy starts to stroke him in time.

"Randy.." Seth whines and digs his nails into Randy's arm, "So close.. please.."

Randy groans and whispers, "come for me Angel. Let me see you lose it."

Seth shakes and arches his back, crying out as he comes over his and Randy's stomach. Randy groans as Seth's walls clamp down on him and Seth's nails biting into his arm brings him over. Randy growls and comes inside Seth, making him Seth's first. Seth pants and falls limp against the bed. Randy smirks down at him and then slowly pulls out of Seth. Seth winces at the sting and sudden lose of Randy. Randy grabs his shirt and cleans Seth and himself off. He then pulls Seth against him and under the covers.

"your beautiful Angel," Randy whispers, "So beautiful."

Seth blushes and hides his face, "I'm not an Angel."

Randy smirks and whispers, "I guess your more like a fallen Angel then." He runs his thumb over Seth's cheek.

Seth looks up at Randy, "Don't go anywhere."

Randy smirks, "I don't plan on it. Your mine."

* * *

YAY Randy muse finally got his Seth


	2. Chapter 2

**"Next Contestant" by NickelBack **

I judge by what she's wearing  
Just how many heads I'm tearing  
Off of assholes coming on to her  
Each night seems like it's getting worse  
And I wish she'd take the night off  
So I don't have to fight off  
Every asshole coming on to her  
It happens every night she works  
They'll go and ask the DJ  
Find out just what would she say  
If they all tried coming on to her  
Don't they know it's never going to work  
They think they'll get inside her  
With every drink they buy her  
As they all try coming on to her  
This time somebody's getting hurt

Randy sits at the bar watching Seth dance with AJ Lee. As soon and Randy and Seth arrived at the club, AJ begged Seth to dance with her since Phil wouldn't. Randy nodded at Seth letting him go when AJ took the begging to a next level and finally begged Randy to get Seth to dance with her. Ever since Seth came to his room to mend bridges, they had been pretty inseparable. Stephanie had been thrilled and even went so far as to cancel all of Seth's hotel reservations with out him knowing and upgrading Randy's to a single king sized bed.

Randy wasn't certain that they where at the hotel sharing stage but after that Seth had shown up at his room, knocking on the door. Seth quickly explained that Steph cancelled his hotel reservations and that he couldn't get a room. Randy just took him in and since then they had been sharing a hotel room. It was sometimes easier to work with the Billion dollarPrincess then to try and work against her. Since he had no doubt she booked all the rooms that first night to make sure they stayed together.

Randy could though put up with that. One thing he was adjusting to was that he was extremely annoyed when someone hit on Seth. He could put up with Seth's best friend AJ since AJ loved Phil beyond words and he could see that. Anyone else though got a death glare. Usually Seth was fairly obvious to things though so he's found himself getting more and more annoyed with people and sometimes Seth. Sometimes he swears Seth enjoys the attention. Most of the WWE roster, once a couple was out, would be fairly respectful. It was one of the locker rooms unspoken rules. Some of the new people, the nxt and fans though weren't.

Like right now and he didn't know who he was annoyed more with. AJ and Seth where dancing but some new rookie from NXT put his hands on Seth's waist and began to dance with them. He knew Cena saw how annoyed he was and held up a hand, "Randy you can't kill him.. or Seth.. or AJ."

Randy frowned, "Why would I kill Seth.. or AJ."

Cena shrugs, "your temper is sometimes... a touch over dramatic."

Randy snorts and downs his drink before stalking to the dance floor, "I'm the model of control Cena."

Cena groans, "crap... I'm getting Hunter."

Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
There goes the next contestant

Seth looks up as Randy walks over. Randy eyes both guys and crosses his arms, before eyeing Seth. Seth peeks at Randy through his hair and bites his lip, knowing that either he was in trouble or this guy was. In the back of Seth's mind hopes he is since he trusts Randy fully but he has a feeling this guy is to be a world of pain soon if he was.

Seth does his best to look innocent but then his eyes narrow when the guy that was hitting on him turns to Randy, "And who is this hotty." He reaches out and pinches Randy's ass.

Randy's eyes go wide, but he doesn't have time to react when Seth punches the guy hard enough to knock him down and out. AJ's eyes go wide as well and then she just doubles over laughing.

Randy grabs Seth and pulls him against his chest, "Angel.."

Seth looks up into Randy's eyes, "He can't touch you."

Hunter walks up with Cena, "Randy did you have to hit him."

Randy blinks, "I didn't do shit."

Hunter nods, "Sure you didn't. Let me guess Seth hit him."

Randy nods, "Um.. yeah."

Cena frowns at the seriousness in Randy's voice, "wait Seth hit him. Why."

Seth eyes Cena, "he touched my man."

Hunter holds his head, "God damn it.. you two are prefect for each other.."

...

Just wrote this for the fun of it. one shot.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N A random Drabble of Kane and Randy interacting. Obviously before Randy left the Authority.

* * *

Randy sits in a large easy chair, his hand tangling in Seth's hair, as the man sleeps curled between his legs and head resting on his chest. Randy had to admit that Hunter had good taste in furniture. The custom made chairs where huge and could easily fit him and Seth in one. Kane was in the other one, and they where suppose to be watching some movie. Something about bonding as a family and Stephanie demanding it. Seth barely lasted through the opening. Seth never lasted long though after he curled up against Randy to watch something. Often it ended up with Seth waking up in the morning and complaining that he missed the show.

Ever since their first night together, Seth and him had been pretty inseparable. He even made sure that Kane and himself kept John from getting the contract. Despite what he said, he knew that Seth could handle Dean. Then in their matches, he so wanted to crawl over and kiss Seth. He had to restrain himself. Then this last week though his temper getting the better of him and he RKO'd Seth. Hunter has some master plan and insisted that it happen. Randy after that when Seth got to the back Randy had lost it and locked him and seth in a locker room until he was certain that Seth was ok. Hunter and Stephanie had freaked thinking Seth was going to miss the end of Raw but he didn't.

Randy looks at Kane who was ignoring everything right now. Kane seemed to zone back in and then looked at him. Kane smirks at the sight, "the viper is growing soft."

Randy snorts, "Hardly Kane."

Kane snorts, "Stephanie was right. Normally anyone who tried to make you clean up after them would have been beaten senseless."

Randy glares at him and then smirks, "Your just as soft then for my Angel. You pretty much act like a guard dog that keeps him safe."

Kane stands and smirks at Randy, "What if I say it's because one day I will have a piece of his ass"

Randy really want's to punch Kane at this point, "Touch him and I'll kill you."

"Aww your not sharing anymore," Kane states smugly.

Randy shrugs, "Jealous Kane? I mean I have the hottest piece of ass since Jeff Hardy and you know that you could never gett anyone even close to as hot as him."

Seth mumbles softly having been woken up by their arguing, "Neither of you is about to get any if you keep waking me up."

Randy pulls Seth closer to him, "shh I'm marking my territory."

Seth mumbles, "If you piss on me I'm killing you in your sleep."

Kane laughs and Randy smirks, "Romantic."

Seth lifts his head, his hair sticking out a little, "what time is it."

Stephanie walks into the room, "um.. half way through the movie."

Kane looks at Steph and nods.

Seth rubs his eyes and then wiggles a little more up and lays his head on Randy's shoulder, "I want one of these chairs in our house."

Randy raises his eyebrow, "Our house?"

Seth nods, "I'm moving in with you.. now shhh I'm going to back to sleep."

Randy chuckles softly, "don't I have to invite you?"

Seth smirks softly up at Randy, "You want me not to?"

Randy kisses Seth softly and whispers, "Nope that's not what I was saying."

Seth grins softly, "Ha it's settled, We're living together."

Randy smiles softly and then kisses Seth gently again.


End file.
